


She’ll Always Be His Little Girl, Even When She’s As Old As the Mountain Stones

by mathmusicreading



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathmusicreading/pseuds/mathmusicreading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <br/>
  <i>Away she flew.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	She’ll Always Be His Little Girl, Even When She’s As Old As the Mountain Stones

 

In 833 she is 4 and her father thinks she is too young to hear the stories, too young to have lost her mother.

 

-

 

In 845 she is 16 and her father thinks she is too young to leave him, too young to choose the Training Corps.

 

-

 

In 848 she is 19 and her father thinks she is too young to choose the Survey Corps, too young to leave the Walls.

 

-

 

“Thank you for taking care of my daughter!”

In 850 she is 21 and her father thinks she is too young to devote her life to any person or cause and has her whole life ahead of her.

 

In 850 she _is not_ and she is _gone._

_Regret._

“She was too young to die.”

 

+

 

_In 829 she is born and he thinks as a father: his wish to see her happy and married and with children of her own, his fear to see her die before him._

 

 

_“I’ll love you forever, I’ll like you for always,_

_As long as I’m living, my baby you’ll be.”_

~ Robert Munsch, _Love You Forever_

**Author's Note:**

> For extra heartbreak, listen to ["Cinderella"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrWMBC6yoME) by Steven Curtis Chapman.


End file.
